The present invention relates to the field of computer-human interfaces. In particular the present invention discloses methods for selecting an item from a list of items with only one hand and without requiring visual feedback.
New classes of handheld computer systems have become standard office worker tools. Specifically, many knowledge workers have purchased handheld computers such as Palm Computing, Inc.""s line of Palm(copyright) handheld computers, the Handspring(trademark) Visor(trademark), and the Microsoft Pocket PC to organize their schedules and store contact information. Typically, these handheld computer systems contain Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a calendar application, a memo application, and a To-Do list application.
Sales research has indicated that having a simple intuitive method of accessing the stored data is one of the most important aspects of a handheld computer system. Due to its simple elegant design and efficient operation, handheld computer systems based upon the Palm(copyright) Operating System (Palm OS(copyright)) have captured the majority of the handheld computer system market. With the Palm OS(copyright), a user can launch a desired application from the handheld computer system""s dormant state by simply pressing a designated application button. The selected application then opens in a state selected to best display information that the user may desire.
As previously set forth, one of the most important applications of handheld computer systems is to hold personal information. For example, an addressbook contains a list of acquaintances and a calendar application contains a list of appointments. To satisfy consumers, it would be desirable to create new useful interfaces that allow a user to select an item from such lists in a simple manner.
The present invention introduces an aliased selection system with audible cues to allow a user of a handheld computer system locate a desired item from a list of item. The aliased selection system allows a user to spell out a desired item by activating a series of inputs that specify subsets containing the letters. For example, in one embodiment the system uses two different inputs associated with two different letter subsets: A to M and N to Z. The user xe2x80x9cspellsxe2x80x9d out the desired name by activating a series of inputs wherein each input is associated with a letter of the name. For example, the name xe2x80x9cMarkxe2x80x9d is entered with four inputs: A to M, A to M, N to Z, and A to M.
In one embodiment, the system emits a first audible cue when the user has entered information on enough letters such that the number of possibilities fits entirely on a display screen. The user may enter additional information on until a single list item is uniquely identified. Once a single item is uniquely identified, the system may emit a second audible cue that informs the user that a single item has been specified.